problem in the 21st century
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: Yuan, Shinrei, dan Hotaru di temukan pingsan oleh seorang gadis bertopi di perbatasan hutan Aokigahara, di rumah sang gadis mereka menemukan berbagai keanehan yang ada pada gadis, dan saudara angkatnya. masalah apakah yang akan di alami mereka di masa depan dan mampukah ketiga kembali ke jaman mereka seharusnya berada. Chapter 2:Update
1. Prologue

Disclaimer of

Samurai Deeper Kyo by Kamijyo Akimine

Cerita dan Oc milikku...MILIKKU SEORANG! (ngikutin cara bicaranya Blaze di fanficnya kak Widzilla)

'Prolog'

Rani yang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya berhenti di perbatasan hutan. ketika matanya mendapati tiga orang terkapar tepat di area perbatasan, gadis dengan jaket bewarna _oranye_ itu mendekati tiga orang yang terkapar dan memeriksa denyut nadi ketiganya memastikan nyawa mereka masih ada dalam raga.

"...baguslah...mereka masih hidup"ucap Rani " _Hover board_ Taufan"

Serta merta sebuah hoverboard melayang di atas tanah tepat persis berada di sebelah Rani, di taruhnya ketiga orang itu di atas papan tersebut lalu kembali berjalan kali ini melewati jalan rahasia yang langsung menuju rumahnya.

"...sepertinya aku akan memasak banyak hari ini"gumamnya sambil berjalan.

Tanpa di sadari Rani salah seorang dari mereka telah tersadar dan tengah memperhatikannya, Rani membuka pintu geser sambil mengucapkan ' _Tadaima'_ meski tidak ada yang menyahuti sama sekali. Sang gadis menaruh ketiganya di atas ' _Futon_ ' dan beranjak pergi ke kamar miliknya.

"sunyi sekali rumahnya... hei Shinrei bangunlah!"

"ugh...di mana ini Yuan-san?"

"di rumah orang ya~"

"kalian di rumahku"

"si...siapa kau?!"tanya Shinrei setengah berteriak

"kakak-kakak lebih baik makan sup jamur ini dulu, sekalian aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian"

Yuan dan Shinrei mengangguk mendengar saran dari perempuan di hadapannya, Rani menaruh nampan yang berisi tiga buah mangkuk berisi sup.

"jadi...siapa kau?"tanya Shinrei kedua kalinya

"Mizura Rani... dari kata air, ra, _katakana_ ra dan ni, aku orang jepang asli...namun karena beberapa hal aku belum lancar bicara jepang"tepat setelah memperkenalkan dirinya suara berdering merasuk ke indra pendengaran mereka "ah...permisi sebentar"

Sang gadis yang telah menolong mereka keluar sebentar, samar-samar Yuan dan Shinrei mendengar suara orang lain yang sepertinya dari arah luar rumah, tanpa keduanya sadari pemuda berambut pirang telah duduk di samping mereka dan sedang memakan sup.

"Yun yun sama Shinrei ngapain bengong? Sup jamurnya keburu dingin"

"JANGAN TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL KEIKOKU!"teriak Shinrei kaget

"shinrei berisik! Dan namaku Hotaru!"

'grek!'

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan Rani yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Membuat dua dari tiga pemuda itu diam tak berkutik

"diam!"ucap Rani singkat "lho Kazoku, Kazan ayo masuk kenalan sama kakak-kakak yang di sana"

"i..iya kak"

Dua remaja dengan wajah serupa masuk kedalam ruangan mengekori Rani. Dan baru saja gadis berumur 15 tahun itu duduk suara gedoran pintu terdengar dari arah depan, membuat Rani keluar dari ruangan kembali, sembari menunggu sang tuan rumah kembali Yuan mencoba berkomunikasi pada sepasang pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"kalian berdua adiknya Mizura-san?"tanya Yuan

"bisa di bilang iya tapi kami adik angkat je, oh namaku Kazoku dan kembaran aku Kazan"

"tapi...kenapa ya wajah kakak yang rambut putih sama pirang itu terlihat sama dengan yang ada di foto keluarga dan album Biodata?"

Yuan serta Shinrei begitu penasaran dengan pertanyaan Kazan, sementara Hotaru malah asyik bermain-main dengan ulat bulu (yang entah darimana), Kazoku segera mengambil album biodata dan membukanya memperlihatkan isi yang ada di dalamnya.

"memang sama...tapi untuk Keikoku ini versi perempuannya"kata Shinrei

"namaku Hotaru/Hauri dan aku ini bukan/memang perempuan"kata Hotaru dan seorang gadis berwajah serupa dengan Hotaru.

"kak Uri...besok ada acara di sekolahku mungkin akan sampai malam...uhm.."

"tidak boleh!"

Rani terperanjat mendengar jawaban tegas kakak angkat keduanya itu, gadis bermata bulat tajam itu menatap mata sang kakak yang memandangnya tajam.

"k..kenapa?"

"kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak kau tidak ingat kejadian sebulan lalu hah! masuk ke kamarmu sekarang"

"iya"

Hauri menghela nafas kasar begitu Rani keluar menuju ruangannya, mata emas memandang ketiga pemuda di hadapannya intens.

"aku harap kalian tidak macam-macam dengan adikku atau~"Hauri mengeluarkan pedang yang sama dengan milik hotaru dari balik jubah merahnya "kalian menyesal"

"kami rasa hal yang kau takutkan tidak akan terjadi mengingat kami telah di tolong olehnya...dan ngomong-ngomong ini tahun berapa"

"2016 abad 21"

"a..abad 21 ya...yang benar saja"

"memang kita dari abad ke berapa baka-Shinrei"

"ABAD KE 17 TAHUN 1607 DAN JANGAN SEBUT AKU _BAKA_ "teriak Shinrei

 **BLASH!**

"astaga bocah itu"

Hauri keluar di ikuti Hotaru yang telah selesai makan, sementara Shinrei dan Yuan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kazoku dan Kazan, dua kembar itu hanya tersenyum penuh makna sembari mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kak 'Api' pasti bikin ulah lagi"kata kedua kembar itu bersamaan

 **To Be Continue OR Discontinue  
**

 **notes: yah dapet ide baru yang kali ini di di fandom SDKYO, memang terkesan gak jelas tapi yah gimana lagi nah ini cerita bagaimana Yu-Shin-Hota bisa di masa depan akan di cerita'kan di chapter depan**

 **So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Rani Fire, another Shinrei, Hauri's job

_**BLASH!**_

" _astaga bocah itu"_

 _Hauri keluar di ikuti Hotaru yang telah selesai makan, sementara Shinrei dan Yuan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kazoku dan Kazan, dua kembar itu hanya tersenyum penuh makna sembari mengucapkan sebuah kalimat._

" _Kak 'Api' pasti bikin ulah lagi"kata kedua kembar itu bersamaan_

Chapter 2:Rani Fire, another Shinrei, Hauri's job

Shinrei dan Yuan berpandangan bingung dengan perkataan Kazoku dan Kazan itu, sementara itu melihat kebingungan dua orang di depannya kembar itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Tak lama Hauri datang sembari menarik Rani yang sedikit berbeda penampilan, rompi merah bertudung melindungi tubuh yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan sementara kakinya di lindungi jeans hitam pendek. Hotaru masih mengikuti di belakang

"alaaaaaahh...kak mau main Api mau maiiiiin!"

"tapi bukan di luar juga..."larang Hauri "nanti kalau kamu main terus tersasar bagaimana"

"huummm!"

"bagaimana kalau Api mendengar cerita mereka? Api penasaran tidak? kakak saja penasaran lho"

"hmm...tak mau main sama _Yuki-kun_ "

"baiklah tapi hanya di danau itu, mengerti Api?"

"mengerti!"

Api segera berlari keluar rumah, Shinrei dan Yuan melirik Hauri yang sedang melepas jubah merah miliknya, Shinrei menarik Hotaru agar tidak mengikuti gadis berwajah serupa dengan setengah adiknya. Hauri memasuki kamar mandi setelah menggantungkan jubah miliknya.

"Kei kenapa kau terus mengikuti Hauri-san terus?"

Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Shinrei "aku tidak mengikutinya...hanya mengekorinya"

'TWICH'

Perempatan siku muncul dengan indahnya di dahi Shinrei, karena kesal dengan seenaknya Shinrei menendang Hotaru hingga kepalanya tembus ke dinding kamar mandi. Hauri yang berada di dalamnya tentu saja terkejut karena bagian kepala Hotaru yang tiba-tiba menembus dinding kamar mandi, beruntung gadis itu telah memakai kaos kuning serta celana hitamnya, rambut pirang dengan _highlight_ merahnya masih basah.

"lho kok rambutmu ada warna merahnya?"

"oh...tadi aku pakai ini"kata Hauri sambil memegang _wig_ pirang ditangannya "ini warna rambut asli aku nah warna lain di rambut itu namanya _Highlight_...eh aku ngomong apa ya?"

'mirip aku'

"Kei-chan aku pulang!"seorang pemuda berambut perak pendek dengan _highligth_ biru di sisi kiri rambutnya

Hauri keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengeluarkan kepala Hotaru yang menancap di tembok.

"panggil aku Hauri"

"keringkan rambutmu dulu sakit tahu rasa kau!"

"huh...berisik"ucap Hauri sarkatis "ganti bajumu dan taruh itu di keranjang pakaian kotor sekalian kau cuci itu"

"jeez...hei mana Rani? dan siapa mereka?"

"Rani...bersama 'anak'di danau itu dan pertanyaan keduamu tanya pada mereka"

"oh begitukah"

"Hotaru- _san_ ikut aku, kita obati lukamu dulu"

Hauri segera menarik Hotaru masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sementara kedua pemuda beraksen biru itu melongo melihat tingkah adik mereka yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya,

"Kei-chan kok beda ya?"tanya Shinrui pada dirinya sendiri "palingan juga dia kayak gitu cuma ke Rani"

"mungkin sifat mereka yang sama Kak Rui, Shinrei- _San_ "

"kurasa kau benar"gumam Shinrui sebelum ia tersentak "Kazan ambilkan buku nenek moyang keluargaku dan Kei~Hauri-chan"pinta Shinrui

"sudah"

Kazan langsung menyerahkan buku itu kepada kakak angkatnya, Shinrui segera membuka halaman demi halaman, Yuan, Shinrei, dan si kembar memperhatikan kegitan pemuda di depan mereka.

"AH! INI DIA!"seru Shinrui

Ke empat orang itu segera mendekati Shinrui, pemuda berambut perak pendek yang masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya. sementara di kamar Hauri, gadis itu sedang membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala Hotaru.

"hee…jadi yang melemparmu tadi Shin-shin ya?"

"Shin-shin?"ulang Hotaru

"hu'uh kupikir panggilan itu cocok untuknya"jawab Hauri sambil memperban kepala Hotaru

"terdengar seperti Yun-yun"

" _Souka_ …kau sepertinya akrab dengan saudaramu ya?"

"huh…aku benci dia karena dia air"

"itu juga yang sering aku katakan jika di tanya orang lain tentang hubunganku dan Shinrui"

"orang yang mukanya mirip _baka_ -Shinrei"

"mirip sekali malah~"

"AH! INI DIA!"

"~kecuali rambut mereka saja dan tentu saja mata kami berbeda dengan kalian"

"maksudnya?"

"seperti ini" Hauri menutup matanya bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya menjulur ke depan, api langsung muncul dari tangan kanannya ketika matanya terbuka "warna mataku sekarang apa?"

"merah"

"warna mata kami akan berubah saat memakai kekuatan, tapi itu tergantung apa elemen yang kau kuasai, karena aku api jadi merah sementara Shinrui biru tak mengerti juga tak apa, kau tahu sebelum ada Rani sifatku berbeda dengan yang sekarang"

Dalam hati Hotaru sebenarnya paham akan penjelasan gadis yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya itu, hanya saja ia tidak mungkin membongkar topengnya di depan orang asing, meskipun mungkin orang di depannya adalah keturunannya.

"aku terlambat ternyata"

Hauri membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah jubah bertudung warna hitam dengan aksen api di sisi bawahnya, gadis itu segera memakai jubah yang menutupi hingga bawah lututnya.

"ada kamar kosong di sebelah lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, itupun jika kau mau" dengan itu Hauri segera keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Hotaru seorang

"ah…Kei mau kemana?"

"konser seperti biasa"

"oh…hati-hati, pulang sebelum makan malam di mulai mengerti"

"kalau tak bisa aku kabari, oh…Rui kau nggak nyatain perasaanmu pada Dan-san"

"b…bagaimana kau tahu?"Tanya Shinrui terkejut

Hauri malah memasang wajah polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri "tahu apa ya?" tanyanya

Dan selanjutnya Shinrui menjitak adiknya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, serta Hauri yang langsung keluar sambil mengumpat pada sang kakak. Meninggalkan empat orang di ruang tengah.

"er…aku lupa ada kerja kelompok bareng temen, Shinrui-nii, Kazan aku keluar dulu"

TBC or Discontinue RnR please.

Fuah capek nulis Chapter 2 eh…setahun lebih ya di abaikan…ahahaha kehilangan ide terus sih, nulis dikit-dikit hilang, dikit-dikit hilang hadeuh capek otakku.

Rani:dan ya mumpung liburan coba cari novel 1 inggris 1 indonesia terus buat ringkasannya

GAHH…jangan ingetin Baka-Rani! Yap Minna-san tolong Review and Read ya


End file.
